The BatBogey Hex Experience
by shoutoutfreedom
Summary: As of fifth year Harry had never been "on the receiving end of one of Ginny's Bat-Bogey Hexes" as George puts it. He was bound to experience it someday... I know it sounds lame, but read it! R&R please! PostDH before James was born.


**this is just a quick one-shot i got the idea to write while reading the fifth book. i think its kind of cute :p**

**also, i wasn't so sure about what genres it would best fakll under so i just sort of picked what i thought worked.**

**and also also, i d not own harry potter or this passage below. its from the fifth book. JK Rowling's brilliant mind wrote and created it. **

* * *

"_Yeah, size is no guarantee of power," said George. "Look at Ginny."_

"_What d'you mean?" said Harry_

"_You've never been on the receiving end of one of her Bat-Bogey Hexes, have you?"_

_

* * *

_

Harry was in for it. He just knew it. Coming home over two hours late from work could by no means end well. His mind flashed back to that day a month ago when he arrived only thirty minutes past seven and was harshly interrogated, Ginny's wand stabbing him in the neck. There was no harm done, but he couldn't help but wonder if he had gotten there another thirty minutes later.

Now he stood outside one of the many fireplaces lining the ministry corridor at nine o'clock preparing to apparate back home. He wouldn't have admitted it to anyone out loud, but he was nervous beyond belief about his fate once he stepped through the door – that is…if he made it that far.

He spun around as he heard a chuckle behind him. "Good luck, mate. Trust me; she can be nasty at the worst of times if you haven't had the pleasure to experience that yet."

Harry grimaced at his ginger haired best friend. "Tonight's the lucky night then, I suppose." And then a realization hit him, and he laughed half-heartedly. "Well I'd hate to kill that smile on your face but you're going home two hours late to _Hermione_. You know, since we're talking about wives freaking out and all. I sure would hate to be you." He gave Ron a slap to the back as he stepped into the fireplace. With a sigh and a last glance at Ron's defeated and now anxious expression, he apparated home.

He was smiling as he hit the front steps, but stopped as soon as he saw Ginny through the window, burning a hole in the clock with her angry stare. Harry gulped and slowly opened the door.

Ginny waited as he closed the door behind him. Then she finally spoke. "It's nine o'clock." Her voice sounded unnaturally calm and controlled.

"Er – yeah. Sorry, work ran late today."

"You should've let me know."

"I'll remember next time. Sorry, it just slipped my mind."

She just nodded as she turned to walk towards their kitchen. Harry let out a breath of relief that nothing worse had happened; he couldn't wait to tell Ron about his luck and laugh at Ron's misfortune. He was so caught up in his thoughts; he was surprised to hear Ginny scream something at him from the doorway.

His head shot up and he caught a glimpse of her, wand in hand, her face emotionless…and then he couldn't see. Black mobs of claws were attacking his face and he began to swat at them wildly, screaming at Ginny for help simultaneously. "GET 'EM OFF ME! GET 'EM OFF! GIN! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!"

He heard her mutter something. He didn't need to hear what it was because suddenly his face was free of everything except a sharp stinging where his face now bled from small but deep scratches. Ginny was no longer in the room. "Ginny?" he asked cautiously.

And then she was there. Dittany in hand. She sat him down on the sofa and one by one, healed his freshly made wounds. It hurt, but once Harry noticed the tears in her eyes, nothing hurt. Only his heart bleeding in concern for her.

He was about to speak when she beat him to it. "Harry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean – I just overreacted. I'm sorry, I just wish you had – I thought you were – I was just mad. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, shh, I'm alright." Harry said softly as his hand found hers. "I deserved that. I promise I'll let you know next time if I'll be late. If not, you have every right to hex me again."

She laughed and used her free hand to wipe her eyes. "I love you, Harry."

He smiled, "I love you too." Then he was suddenly curious. "What was it you attacked me with by the way?"

Ginny laughed and looked down at her lap, "Bat-Bogey Hex," she said quietly.

"Oh, so _that_ was what it was like to be on the receiving side of one of those." He laughed. "George was right, size really is no guarantee of power!"

* * *

**i realize that was probably kind of lame but i tried :) i don't usually write hary/ginny anything. or at least i never planned to, but i just couldn't help it with this idea.**

**please let me know what you think! i could use your wise words of advice and whatnot. reviewers ftw!**

**OH! and i'm thinking of writing a similar story about what happened when ron got home two hours late. would anyone be interested in that? let me know :) some ideas for that wouldn't hurt either :)**


End file.
